


I Want You to Come to Bed

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, Fluff, Heist gone wrong, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ramwood - Freeform, This is wholesome enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Ryan hits his breaking point and refuses to go back into the penthouse, Jack tasks an unwilling Geoff with getting him to relax in any way he can.





	I Want You to Come to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, transboyvagabond.tumblr.com. Minor editing has been done to fix grammar/spelling mistakes from the original post but the core text is the same.

The first few months that Ryan is in the crew, he’s scared. Despite how confident he seemed during their first meeting, Geoff can tell that the infamous Vagabond is out of his element and uncomfortable in the situation.

He admits that the crew isn’t as subdued as he thought they would be. They’re loud, brash, and very in-your-face sort of people. When Ryan went to the penthouse the first time, they bombarded him with questions for what felt like hours before Geoff snapped at them to stop (it had only been around five minutes, but there were so many it felt like longer. He couldn’t have been more grateful for it to stop).

The first time he had to spend the night at the penthouse had been much the same. There was a room for him but after two hours of trying to sleep, he abandoned it in favor of sitting out on the couch, mindlessly continuing whatever game Ray had left on the screen, picking up a few achievements here and there.

It was a long time before Ryan finally felt comfortable around the crew and in the penthouse, but in the meantime he stuck close to Geoff, practically clinging to him. He wouldn’t work with anyone else on jobs, wouldn’t team up with anyone else on heists. The older man couldn’t go anywhere without the masked man tagging along close behind, but he never once minded it.

Things came to a breaking point eventually, someone in the crew said something that rubbed him the wrong way or had done something to set him on edge. Or maybe it wasn’t even crew, maybe it was someone on the last job they’d dealt with. Even now, no one could name exactly what had happened. But he wouldn’t go back to his own apartment, and no one could pull him in from the balcony where he was stood completely still, leaning precariously over the rail.

“Go talk to him,” Jack insisted. The numbers on the clock read 2:00 AM. Only the three gents were still awake. “You’re the only one he trusts, you have to talk to him. Get him inside, or at least get him to step back from the railing.”

Geoff was stunned by her insistence, her worry for a crew member she barely knew, but he couldn’t back down. Not with that soul-piercing glare that told him she would make him regret not doing this. “Okay, okay, fine. I’m going. He trusts all of you, so I’m calling bullshit on what you said, but fine. I’m going.”

The door out to the balcony slid open silently as Geoff pulled the handle, and he took a cautious step out, placing a hand lightly on Ryan’s shoulder. It must’ve been light (or Ryan must’ve been that out of it) because it took him a few moments to notice. And when he did, he just about jumped out of his skin. “Geoff! What the fuck do you want?” There was no malice in his voice, just surprise and maybe a twinge of fear. It made Geoff’s blood run hot. Hearing fear in his crews’ voices always did, but somehow with Ryan, it was different.

“I want you to come to bed,” he responded simply, keeping his tone even and calm as he moved a hand down to rest on Ryan’s forearm. He’d done this a thousand times with Ray, but something was unnerving about the Vagabond looking so worn down. “You don’t have to talk about it, just come on inside and go to bed.”

Against the railing, his hands balled into fists, face scrunching up like he wanted to argue. But defeat made his shoulders slump, his head hang though. “I don’t… I don’t want to go into my room.” That made Geoff curious, because what could be so bad about his room? But he didn’t ask any questions.

“Then come to mine. I’ve got the biggest fuckin’ bed money can buy, it won’t even feel like we’re in the same state.” What was he doing? He couldn’t bring anyone into his room, not with the jokes the crew would make. But his mouth acted first before his brain could kick in, and there he was. The only thing that was more surprising was the fact that Ryan agreed and the fact that he let Geoff lead him off the balcony, away from the railing, and down the hall into the large room at the end of it.

Jack had been kind enough to lay a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out on the bed for Ryan before going off to her own room, already knowing just how Geoff’s brain worked (spoiler alert: it didn’t) and how things would go. She wasn’t the only one who had noticed Geoff’s incredible crush on the Vagabond, the entire crew knew it even if the Gent refused to admit it.

“Well, I usually like to treat my date to dinner before I bring them into my bed, but here we are,” Geoff said, back turned as he pulled back the covers so Ryan could change. He could hear a half-hearted chuckle come from behind him, and when Ryan did turn around, there was a smile on his face that had Geoff beaming.

“If I recall correctly,” he began as he got into bed next to Geoff, tossing a few of the excessive number of pillows on his side to the floor and got comfortable, “You did buy me breakfast, and I never did repay you for that.” The smile on Ryan’s face got wider, and in the dark Geoff was just glad he couldn’t see the red to his cheeks.

He pulled the covers up to his chin, watching as Ryan rolled over so his back was to Geoff. “Goodnight.” He echoed the sentiment before closing his eyes, and he was sure that he was imagining it but right before he fell asleep, he could’ve sworn that he heard a, “Thank you,” whispered into the darkness.

It was a few hours later when Geoff awoke, and when he did he thought for a moment that he’d slept severely wrong because he was flat on his back and there was what felt like a dead weight on his chest. Lifting his head a bit, he saw that that wasn’t the case at all. The only question on his mind was how had he not noticed Ryan cuddling up to him? He wasn’t usually such a heavy sleeper. But logic kicked in and told him in an instant that he couldn’t move, couldn’t wake Ryan up because he was sleeping so peacefully and there was no way Geoff could move him at this angle anyway.

He felt like his heart was gonna fucking stop then and there as the door creaked open, Jack peeking her head around to see how the two were doing. All he did was raise a finger to his lips to let her know to keep quiet. No way was he letting anyone wake Ryan up before he did it himself. The door was shut soon after opening, and he thanked his lucky stars as Ryan stirred but didn’t wake, shifting his head back onto Geoff’s shoulder.

They didn’t talk about it when Ryan finally did wake up, sitting up and stretching and not at all apologizing for getting so close. Either he hadn’t registered it or he just didn’t care. Geoff was just glad that he seemed to be well rested and in a better mood than the night before.

“Thank you.” Ryan was the first to break the silence, looking at Geoff and almost looking sheepish. It was a good look on him. But then again, they all were. “Last night wasn’t a good one and that helped a lot. So thanks. For letting me stay and not shoving me away.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he wanted to say more but electing to stay quiet instead.

“Don’t mention it.” A pause, a stretch, a groan. “Seriously, don’t. The lads will never let you live it down.” There was a laugh that told him that Ryan agreed, and he rolled out of bed with a smile, the other doing the same. “Now come on, Jack’s probably got breakfast cooking. Good sleep and a good meal are exactly what you need.”


End file.
